vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatou Manabu
Summary Hatou Manabu is the protagonist of the light novel and manga Murasakiiro no Qualia. Manabu befriends Marii Yukari, a girl who sees people as robots, and who eventually replaces Manabu's left arm with a cell phone. Manabu acknowledges her left arm to be flesh and machine simultaneously, preventing the superposition from collapsing. In doing so, she gains the ability to communicate with other versions of herself in alternate realities. This culminates in her learning the Theory of Everything, allowing her reach beyond the limits of her observation and collapse the infinite possibilities into a single definite universe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: "Hatou Manabu", "Hatou Gaku" Origin: Murasakiiro no Qualia Gender: Female Age: Billions of years old Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (via Probability Manipulation), Time Travel, Non-Corporeal and Stealth Mastery (Became quantum mechanically unobservable, meaning she has no interaction with the four fundamental forces. Is neither a wave nor a particle nor even a probability density), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Memory Manipulation (Can synchronize her consciousness with alternate possibility versions of herself, so that both of them have each others knowledge) Immortality (Type 1 and 6; Can survive by sharing her consciousness to her alternate version of a different possibility. All of the countless versions of her, with which she has synchronized her consciousness, are her. That means all of them need to be killed to truly kill her), Acausality (Type 1,2,3), Pseudo-Possession (Can "pretend" to be another person taking their place in history, which includes her gaining a body identical to the "possessed" individuals), Likely limited Physics & Mathematics Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Found a possibility where she has "magic"), Magic (Has powers referred to as magic, though they possibly are something else, like ESP or a mutation), Transformation, Telekinesis, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Light Manipulation (Can create tangible holograms), Electricity Manipulation, minor Existence Erasure (Changed her own parameters to become a nonexistent entity) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Used "Magic" to punch several meter big holes into walls and disintegrate humans) Speed: Subsonic+ (Shown to fly besides military planes) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can become a great amount of different people, she herself has performed lots of physical training to become strong) Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class (Can become a great amount of different people, she herself has performed lots of physical training to become strong) Durability: At least Athlete level (Physically fit and can become a great amount of different people, some of which have this), Unobservability, Non-Corporeality and Nonexistent Physiology make her difficult to harm Stamina: Likely Infinite (As a Non-Existent being Hatou doesn't need physical energy, her observation abilities likely require no energy source and her mental stamina was sufficient to keep her working on her task for dozens of billions of years) Range: Universal+ (Her observations can affect the entire universe, its past and its future), Can switch between infinite possibilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely High (Has gathered several billion years of experience from countless different versions of herself and all knowledge they ever learned. Has additionally gained the knowledge of all the people she has ever lived as, which likely includes the majority of all Japanese people throughout history. Has gained an intuitive, but not mathematical/scientific understanding of the Theory of Everything. However, she herself isn't a genius and hence can herself not easily accomplish scientific research. She can manipulate others into doing it for her at some point in time and use that knowledge, though.) Standard Tactics: Hatou is special in that instead of following a single strategy, Hatou follows every possible strategy. Hatou describes it as "acting in imitation of light". Light always takes the shortest path to its goal, which can be explained as it actually taking every path, but all except the shortest one interfering with each other and hence disappearing in the end. Analogue to this Hatou, with her infinite possible selfs, takes every possible action in one possibility each and in the end abandons all the possibilities, except the one that let her reach her goal. Weaknesses: People with radically different Qualia than average humans can perceive her. She can only change the life of those with these different Qualia in a limited way, as they can observe her and their own fate. She can not "possess" people with different Qualia and she can not change to certain possibilities which would need different Qualia to observe, such as a world where all humans are robots or where 1+1≠2. Feats: See here. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Probability Manipulation:' Hatou can choose which result of random events she observes and by that what happens. She does that by transmitting her consciousness to another possibility. She can switch which result she observes after it already happened and can not only choose present and future possibilities, but can also choose which of all possible pasts led to the present state. *'Physics & Mathematics Manipulation:' Which laws the universe has was decided by a random process that happened at the creation of the universe. The normal laws are only in place, because these were the ones humans could comprehend and hence observe. Hatou can use her ability to observe other possibilities to observe other outcomes of the random process, now that she isn't bound to the conditions for human existence any more. However she is not unlimited in which laws she can choose, as she could not create the possibility where humans are robots, that Yukari observes. Additionally some rules are the way they are due to consciousness. Namely 1+1=2 was said to be a law, because that is what the human mind can grasp and Hatou's mind is fundamentally still human. So she likely couldn't observe a possibility where 1+1≠2. Others Notable Victories: Cain (DC Comics) Cain's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Humans Category:Quantum Users Category:Possession Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Murasakiiro no Qualia Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Physics Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Magical Girls